Stuck
by Rune Goddess of Candy
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are stuck on a rollercoaster together. What a great chance for Syaoran to confess his love for her, but can he work up the nerve to do it? A short S+S fic. Please R


Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura is property of CLAMP of those who distribute it. I do not claim rights to it!!!  
  
A/N I just thought I should warn you this has a pretty messed up time line. Syaorans hasn't confessed his love to Sakura, Eriol didn't go back to England yet and somehow the amusment park ffrom the second movie built over Eriols house is there.   
  
  
'Why did I ever go through with this?' thought Sakura, as she looked down what seemed like 100's of feet below her. It seemed harmless enough this morning. Tomoyo suggested they go to the amusement park today because of the specail costume fair they were having there, and they went on some of the rides while wating for it to open. First the went on the feris wheel, and then the fun house, and then the rollercoaster......  
  
It was just her and Syaoran, since Eriol suggested they go together and Tomoyo agreed. Apperantly Eriol had something to do, but he wouldn't say what. Tomoyo wanted to check out a hat booth, and for some reason thought it would be a good idea if her and Syaoran went on the rollercoaster together, alone. It took some urging, but when Syaoran said it was OK, for some reason she just felt like it would be. It wasn't to bad at first. They went up on the to the top, slowly of course, just to make the ride scarier(which seemed kind of pointless). Then, when they should have went speeding down it, the ride stopped, and there was some sort of malfunction.  
  
Now it was just her and Syaoran. There were too many people looking at them from the bottom trying to fix the problem for her to use the Clow Cards, and it'd be pretty hard for her to use them buckled up in that cramped seat anyway.   
  
It seemed hopeless. Who knew how long they'd be stuck there? Could be minutes, maybe. But it could be hours! She just couldn't help it anymore. Tears started pouring out of her eyes. Poor Syaoran couldn't think of anything other to say than "Don't cry, I'm sure they'll fix the problem soon." :Sniff, Sniff: "Are you sure? What if it takes them hours? I can't imagine being stuck here that long!" Sakura choked out. *Blush* "I really hope so." Syaoran replied, meaning it alot more then Sakura could ever know.  
  
About 20 minutes later, they were still up there and Sakura couldn't stop crying. Suddenly Syaoran said, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have said it'd be OK the come here. I guess I just thought it might be nice to be alone with you. I'm so stupid! " Syaoran thought about what he said. 'It'd be nice to be alone with you' *Blush*  
"Thats not true Syaoran. You couldn't have known this was going to happen. I was the one who agreed with going, and you probally wouldn't have came if I didn't. Its really more my fault then yours. Besides, if I had to be alone with anyone on a rollercoaster, I'm glad its with you." *Sizzle Blush*  
  
'Ok, Syaoran.' he thought, 'Heres your chance to tell her how you feel, Don't wimp out! Again! '. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't like it. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if he thought he was stupid? What if she got mad at him? They were stuck on a rollercoaster for crying out loud! He couldn't walk or possibly run away! 'Thats it! No more buts', he thought.  
  
"Um.... Sakura..." he mumbled. "Yes Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "I've got something to tell you.... Well, um.. I..... I........ I Love you!" He hadn't ment to say it that loud, but atleast he got it out. Sakura was shocked. She never imagined Syaoran loved her(despite how he always blushed around her, and got angry when she complimented Eriol etc.) Whats should she say? Did she love him back? She always felt a very specail relationship with him, a little more than a normal friend, but love? For some reason it didn't seem impossible, but it felt weird. She needed time to think. It took her about five minutes to think back and remember all her memories with Syaoran. All those times caputuring Clow Cards, how he'd protect her when she was in trouble, how he always helped her out or atleast tried too. Then she realized something. She loved him too!  
  
Syaoran was staring at his feet the whole time, lost in thought about what she might say or do next. "You know Syaoran, I've always thought of you as a very special friend, but to love you..." 'Ack! Rejection' thought Syaoran, 'I can feel it.' Sakura continued,"I never really thought of it, but when I look back on all those times and special memories we had together, I realized that, well....... I loved you too."  
  
'She loves me too?!' Syaoran thought. 'This feels unreal! But what do I say now?' But before either of them could say anything thing, the rollercoaster starting moving again, but Sakura wasn't scared this time. In fact, she never felt so good in her life!  
  
"So, he finally said it." Eriol said. He was in the area behind the rollercoaster, with his staff, and costume, waiting for Syaoran to finally confess his love for Sakura. Tomoyo was too busy worrying about them underneath the rollercoaster to notice. "He only needed alittle push." 


End file.
